Wax and sealer compositions find wide use in protecting and polishing metal, painted and plastic surfaces, and as release agents in molding and lay-up operations. Natural and synthetic waxes are blended with solvent systems and applied to the surface to be protected. Often the applied wax is buffed to a high gloss. Also the surface to which a wax release agent is applied may have been preliminarily buffed before waxing or sealing to ensure the smoothest possible surface.
Buffing and polishing engender in the wax or sealer a static charge which attracts dust and other airborne particles to the surface adversely affecting appearance, and, in the case of mold release agents, bringing potential surface defects into the mold.